


KID Returns

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Introspection, kinda character study, only Nakamori Ginzou pov, protective Nakamori, the other characters are only thought about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Nakamori Ginzou’s thoughts on the return of the great Kaitou KID
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	KID Returns

When he first read the notice, he almost waived it off as another copy-cat trying to make a fuss. But the familiar signature caught his eye. 

It couldn’t be— he immediately scrutinized it nearly rubbing his nose into the note card before realising he was a bit older now, that did nothing to help him examine the signature closer. Ginzou opened one of his desk drawers reaching for the jeweler scope he uses for verifying various objects in his fraud cases, and carefully examined the signature on the notice.

It’s the real thing. It’s a genuine Kaitou KID signature. 

No that couldn’t be right. He knew it had to be impossible. He scrutinized the signature once again only to arrive at the same conclusion.   
Ginzou placed the heist notice and jeweler scope on his desk as he leaned back in his chair. 

Kaitou KID is actually back, after eight years he was back. He felt a happiness bubbling up even as he was almost scared to dare think it, Touichi was alive? His friend was actually back? 

He couldn’t believe it, Ginzou thought he had lost his friend in the fire. He had attended his funeral. He had grieved with— Chikage-san and Kaito-kun. 

They had all grieved Touichi’s death and it had hit Kaito-kun the hardest. The boy looked up to and loved his father dearly and lost him in an instant, at the young age of eight. It had seemed like Kaito-kun had forgotten how to smile, losing interest in magic. 

The boy responded to people with smiles similar to how he always had before, but these smiles were different. Maybe Kaito-kun could fool others but his family could tell. Ginzou, Chikage-san, and Aoko, could see the way the smiles couldn’t quite reach his eyes anymore. Those eyes that no longer sparkled in quite the same way, now filled with a sadness and lost look.

It broke their hearts to see Kaito-kun in such a state. 

But they never gave up on him, stubbornly stuck by his side even when he struggled with genuinely responding back to them. They also let him have some alone time but never left him, always nearby. 

And within a year, Kaito-kun started practicing magic again, a small spark had reignited in his eyes. Soon he performed a small show for his mother, Ginzou, and Aoko.  
When they applauded in delight, Kaito-kun gave them a small but genuine smile as he took a bow. The boy would be alright and they were so happy for Kaito-kun.

If Touichi was alive, then why did they have to suffer? Why did Kaito-kun have to suffer so much? Where had that bastard been for the past eight years!? How dare he leave them like this, leave Kaito-kun. 

Any happiness he felt at discovering his friend was still alive, was burned away by the anger that began to boil his blood. Oh Ginzou was sure to attend this heist. He would attend and Touichi better have a damn good explanation for his death and eight year disappearance when Ginzou got a hold of that bastard. 

Throughout the inspector’s thoughts and scrutiny of the heist note, the rest of the office took notice of Nakamori, slowly becoming more curious as to what was so different about this one when the inspector didn’t immediately scoff and toss it in the bin. Was it not another fake?   
Then they all slightly jumped when the inspector suddenly growled and declared “Kaitou KID! You better prepare yourself!”

Nakamori Ginzou was surprised once again when he attended the heist. He could tell right away this wasn’t Touichi.   
The thief was good but didn’t have the same flair and grace. And he wasn’t as quick and agile, relying more on sleight of hand as he made his getaway.  This KID was also wearing a creepy mask; Ginzou found it hard to believe Touichi would ruin his cool gleaming monocle look with such a distasteful looking mask.

The thief managed to get away with Ginzou off his game having had another surprise thrown at him. The signature on the heist note had been genuine. But that wasn’t Touichi. Was it one of his assistants? Could it be for revenge?  
Ginzou may not have been in charge of the investigation as it wasn’t his division, but division one that dealt with arson and violent crimes. But since it was a close friend of his that died, inspector Yuminaga had kept him up to date on the investigation. 

After much deliberation, it was decided that the case would be marked as an accident despite some doubts since there wasn’t enough evidence to try to find and arrest a suspect.   
Yuminaga offered his condolences when he delivered the final decision to Ginzou and apologised, implying with the apology, not being able to do any more to help with this case.   
Ginzou understood Yuminaga’s frustration. Sometimes the system was hard to work with and not everything worked out well. 

Ginzou, among some others, still believed that Touichi’s death was not an accident. Someone had planned to murder the magician. And if this was one of Touichi’s assistants, they may be bringing back KID for some kind of revenge scheme. 

Looking at Touichi’s life and the occasional signs of some third party sneaking around KID’s heists, Ginzou had concluded that the reason someone would want to murder the magician was a reason related to KID. There was someone or a group who seemed to be after whatever it was that Touichi was searching for as KID. 

Ginzou still hasn’t been able to figure out what Touichi was looking for but knew by looking at the lying criminals KID had help unmask and the way the man who became his friend treated others, that it must have been for a good reason. Touichi was a good man, that’s what Ginzou believed.

Touichi was probably killed because he was KID and now someone else revived KID in order to get revenge on Touichi’s murderers. 

With this new conclusion, Ginzou prepared himself to await the next heist that would eventually come. He wouldn’t be caught off guard this time and he would catch this new KID and get some answers. The inspector couldn’t in good conscience let another run around as KID and possibly get themselves killed when they could work together to somehow hunt down Touichi’s murderers in a hopefully safer and more legal way.

At the next heist that came sooner than Ginzou had expected, but was still prepared for, the inspector and his task force were closing in on KID. His observation at the last heist was correct, this man was not as nimble as Touichi and was easier to catch up to. 

While he directed the others to stand guard at various escape routes, the inspector headed up to the roof access to confront KID, but what he found surprised him once again. He didn’t get to see it for long, but he still saw it for a moment. The KID he was pursuing knelt on the ground with his head bent forward, mask split in half lying next to him as another KID stood in front of him, with his back facing the inspector. As soon as he had appeared, the second KID swept his cape over the first KID as he ran towards the edge of the rooftop directing the attention towards himself and allowing the other to escape. Ginzou was so caught off guard again for a moment that it worked.   
  
After this heist Ginzou was even more confused. Why were there two KIDs, were they having an argument? He really needed to catch whichever KID showed up next time and get some answers.   


After time and time again of first Touichi and now this new KID, always managing to surprise him, Ginzou really should have expected it to happen yet again.  
The first heist with the second new KID; this was getting needlessly confusing; the inspector noticed how this one was much more nimble like Touichi and even had a bit of flair like the great magician. Ginzou had to admit it was even a little fun like Touichi’s heists. 

But this one was clearly still a little new to the whole thieving, a little rough with the heist as a whole, lacking the grace that Touichi had. But it seemed he had potential.  
Oh great now Ginzou was thinking about a phantom thief as if he wasn’t some criminal but just another performer who could use a little work. Having a phantom thief for a friend could do that to a person.

Tonight, as he had observed before, this KID still seemed to be learning as he went and so Ginzou was able to catch him by surprise in some spotlights. And when the lights had shined upon this KID, he saw the face of Kaito-kun.   
  
He wasn’t sure how Kaito-kun found out or why he had decided to become the next Kaitou KID but that didn’t matter. Kaitou KID had taken away a good friend of his once before, he wasn’t going to let KID steal his son too, Ginzou refused.   
Nakamori Ginzou was going to catch Kaitou KID. He would find Touichi’s murders himself and he would protect Kaito-kun.


End file.
